with you,i knew love
by waraisin
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are sisters and Natsume and Ruka are brothers.They are all friends from childhood.As time passes they began to feel that they are happy when they are together.But what if destiny doesn't want them to be together?[mxn][rxh]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this kimy-chan!!!Hope you enjoy my First fanfic!!!!

Summary:Mikan and Hotaru are sisters..and Natsume and Ruka are brothers...They are all friends from childhood...As time passes they began to feel that they are happy when they are together..But what if destiny doesn't want them to be together?Will they fail or succeed?[MXN[HXR

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:Ou first meeting

It was a beautiful day at the sakura mansion..

"HOTARU!!GOOD MORNING!!"said a lovely 10-year old brunette

"don't be loud baka!"said the 10-year old raven haired.

"sorry hotaru,I just want to greet you a good morning"said the brunette

**"I am Mikan Sakura,and that raven haired girl is my bestfriend and loving sister Hotaru!!!Our parents died 2 years after we are born because of sickness.So we are taken care of our jii-chan!But sometimes I feel that jii-chan is too old to take care of us.So I want to grow up fast.."**

"Hotaru le't go to the park!!!"said Mikan

"You know jii-chan will not allow us to go there baka.."said Hotaru

"But..."Mikan said

"haaayy..ok but we will be back after an hour ok..I'll just do the explaining later"said Hotaru

"Thank you Hotaru!!!were going to the park..lalala..."Mikan said

"shut up.."said hotaru

**When our parents died..Jii-chan does'nt want us to go out of this mansion..Because he said that there were a lot of people who want us to be killed.But I think that there is a more appropriate reason for that..hmm...mikan said**

"stop talking with your self baka..just get dressed"Hotaru said

"Ok Hotaru..you are soo smart.."said mikan

"I know.."hotaru said while smirking

**_After 30 minutes..._**

"yay!were here at the park..let's go first to the ice cream parlor..ne hotaru?"mikan said

"ok.."hotaru said

After eating all their ice creams they went to the sakura tree and sat there..Neither did they know that two boys were listening to them on the top of the trees..

"ne hotaru ,do you miss mom and dad?"said mikan in a serious tone

"sometimes...but i think we should be happy because they are in heaven now"hotaru said

"oh well..this tree kinda reminds me of the times that we are together with mom and da...when we stroll around the park eating ice creams..I wish they were here"mikan said in a gloomy tone

"don't worry mikan-chan they are always here with us..in our hearts.."Hotaru said

"let's go now hotaru jii-chan will be angry wiht us.."said mikan

"ok"hotaru said

After they walked away the two boys come down from the tree.A raven haired and a blonde..(who could they be?hmm..i hope you know them..)

"interesting..they sure have a mature mind for a ten year old"the blonde said

"hn.."the raven said

After a few days Mikan and Hotaru stroll again at the park.And Mikan go to the Toy store while Hotaru go to the bookstore..

**_At the bookstore.._**

_**"**_Excuse me miss,where could i find a book about robotics.?"Hotaru said

"You go to the Engineering section near the animal book section"the cashier said

"Thanks"hotaru said

While Hotaru was busy looking into the books she bumped on a certain blonde boy.

**_BUMP!_**

"Sorry..I'm not.."the blonde interrupted her and said

"that's ok it's also my fault anyways.."he said while helping hotaru stand up

"thanks"hotaru said

"your welcome,by the way I'm Ruka Hyuuga"said the blonde

"Hotaru Sakura"said hotaru

"Nice Meeting you but I have to go...bye"said Hotaru

"Bye!"ruka said

..**_At the toy store.._**

While walking Mikan wasn't paying attention to the people around her because she was busy drooling aorund the toys..until...

**_BUMP!_**

_**"Sorry **_I wasn't paying attention"said Mikan

"hn"said the raven haired boy

"I said I was sorry is that all you can say?!I am Mikan Sakura..And you are?"she innocently said while smiling to the raven haired boy

"Natsume Hyuuga"said the raven haired boy

"Nice to meet you!But I have to go!"said Mikan

"Bye..little girl"Natsume said while smirking

At the sakura tree Hotaru was impatiently waitng for Mikan..

"Mikan your late!Jii-chan will be angry at us let's go!"said Hotaru

"Sorry..."Mikan said

After that both Ruka and Natsume is thinking of the same thing

Ruka and Natsume's POV

Is she the girl yesterday?hn..interesting...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it?This is my first fanfic..hehe..Thanks!Pls.Review!!!kimy chan..)


	2. ridiculous thing called love

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice...)

kimy-chan:Thanks for all the reviews...!!!on with the story!!!yay!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

**FLASHBACK**

"Hn,interesting.."Ruka and Natsume said

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan and Hotaru hurriedly go to their mansion while Natsume and Ruka was left there because they are still waiting for there car to come.

Knowing that there grandfather is always at their living room,Mikan and Hotaru went straight to there back door.

_**TAP,TAP,TAP**_

"Where did you go?hn...?"jii-chan said

**MIKAN'S POV**

_**Jii-chan is very kind and understanding but when it comes to rules he is very strict,,Oh no!!**_

**END OF POV**

"Uhmm..."Mikan said

"Uhmm?"jii-chan said waiting for an answer form her two grandaughters

"Uhmm..jii-chan we just went outside,,at the park,,that's all,,right Mikan?"Hotaru said

"Yup,,jii-chan we just go outside.."Mikan said

"Ok go to your rooms now,,in about an hour dinner will be served so be ready,,"jii-chan said

"Ok!"Mikan and Hotaru said in unison

**JII-CHAN'S POV**

When will I tell them the truth that they have alices,,I think I should wait for the right time and right place..Oh my grandaughters..

**END OF POV**

**_In Hotaru's room..._**

"ne,Hotaru..good thing you've come up with a good excuse to jii-chan.."Mikan said

"Yeah it's a good thing that he didn't ask us so many questions"Hotaru said while smiling but in a serious tone

"Uhmm,,Hotaru i met up a guy in the park and.."Mikan said

"and?"Hotaru said while listening to her ipod.

"And i think when I'm with him I feel different.."Mikan said

"Hm,,,I think that's ridiculous as far as I have known when you feel different when you are with a boy or a man ,,I should say that the best word to describe that is love or like.."Hotaru said

"Huh?"Mikan said

"Uhmm,,,did I just say that"Hotaru said

"Well ,,I think you like or love him(whatever it is..)"Hotaru said

"M--eee?in love?hahhahaha"Mikan said

"Don't laugh as if there is no tomorrow **baka**.."Hotaru said

"Sorry Hotaru,,"Mikan said

"Let's just go downstairs and eat dinner,,we'll just talk about that later"Hotaru said

"Thanks Hotaru,,"Mikan said

**END OF CHAPTER 2..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**kimy-chan**:that's the end enjoy reading!!!and please review!!!And btw sorry for the errors on chapter one,,,and thanks again for those who reviewed..!!!


End file.
